START ME UP
Author Notes Hello all. my name is Hunter, and this is a genuine attempt to write a pasta. Wf72 (talk) 07:18, January 3, 2015 (UTC) The Pasta Hello. My name is Billy, and I would like to share you an incident that just went down. Okay, so I just went into my basement and found my old Packard Bell Legend 1510 Supreme. Back from when I was 6. I remember like it was yesterday. I was in my bed sick, with a stomach virus. My father left without telling me why. It was raining badly once he got home, and I was sleeping at that time, as I just fallen asleep. I woke up when I heard my father coming up the stairs. I didn't care, but after a while I got curious and walked to the dining room to see what he was doing. There... I saw it. The Packard Bell Legend 1510 Supreme. He just finished plugging it in, and he turned on. About two years later at a garage sale we found a version of Office for Windows 95. it was about $10. On the way home we stopped by a local convenience store. we grabbed a couple drinks and i bought a random CD that was next to the counter. it was a disk, with the label RECORD STORE. under it read "Your own virtual 3D Music Store!" and no text on the back. the disk was designed to look like a record. We installed Office later on in the day, but my cat knocked Record Store behind the dresser, where it would remain. It remained until my dad found it in the spring of 2000. I don't know what happened. From what I could guess he went to the basement (where the Packard Bell was functioning) and used what was on the disk. The computer was gone the next day. I didn't bother questioning it, as I was happy with my HP. But now I found it, in a box in the attic, tucked in the corner under tons of junk. Along with the CD, all in the original boxes. I was so excited i went and installed it in my room, and booted it up. It started as I remember, with the desktop image of Sonic the Hedgehog, which was one I stole from Sonic CD on PC. There was the usual mess of icons, and one new one. RECORD_STORE. This was the program! The icon was of a 3D character, smiling. I automatically started the program (pun not intended). It began with some legal jargon, which then sent me to a 3D-ish music store. There was a large record on the back wall and some NPC store employees, all of which said when clicked on, "Did you find what you're looking for?" This would then gave me a yes or no box. If I picked no, the text would disappear and I was free to browse once again. if I said yes, it would appear with a text box in which i could enter any song I want, and then it would play. I could select whatever CD I wanted, so I chose random ones. I listened to some Weird Al, but then decided to go to the section of the store labeled ROLLING, which there was only one CD. Start Me Up. I clicked and automatically the program closed, opening the media player which played the song... Except it was odder than usual. It had weird sound sprinkled throughout the track, kind of like someone's coughing fit, but slightly different. I opened the program again, and this time all the CDs were Start Me Up. I tried himself to exit, but it wouldn't let me. I shut down the program and took the CD over to my brand new HP Pavilion. To my horror, as soon as I put it in I was back in the record store, except this time it seemed to be from the pits of Hell. The store was crumbling, with fire encompassing a good chunk. All the CDs were horribly shattered, and the NPCs were now seemingly dead, and were beginning to decompose. ROLLING was also blocked off by a fire, but on the counter there was the damn disk. I clicked on it and then my character began laughing manically and started smashing the CD. When it was broken he began to mutilate with the broken pieces, then became consumed by the flames. I was horrified, and when I exited to the desktop, the link to the game replaced everything. I'll never forget the icon. It was my character with large gashes and a very happy, evil face. The start-up sound was the song. After fixing everything, I made sure to hide the CD in a place no one would find it. Behind the desk, where it lay so many years before. Thankfully the 1510 Supreme was fine, and I promptly deleted the program. The 1510 is still hooked up, and I still use it to play games. However, I'll never forget what happened that awful night. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story